Amnesia!
by Shyloe
Summary: James loses the memory of his last three years, waking up thinking he is still married to his ex wife Victoria, as his fiance Bella, fights to keep him, he begins slipping away!Will he realize that he does love Bella, or go back to the mother of his child
1. Prologue!

**Stephenie Meyer Owns these characters!**

Prologue

James got down on one knee in front of me, his beautiful Daughter Beth was smiling brightly, her hands clasped together tightly, and I could tell she wanted to squeal…for a five year old she could hold her own very good. I looked into James bright blue eyes, and I saw my very bright future. "…so please Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the great honor of becoming my Wife, and Bethy's amazing step Mommy." With that Beth began to squeal, jumping wildly in her chair. I slowly slipped off of my own and into James' lap. Tears filling my eyes.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes." I cried into his neck. James let out a loud bark of a laugh, as he wrapped his strong arms around me, holding me tightly as he pulled me up, spinning me around in a slow circle. It was our one year anniversary since we started dating. We had all gotten together, since his family was close, and Alice his cousin and my best friend was all about the party's.

James had been a wreck the past week, and I had thought he was trying to figure out the best way to break it off with me, so being twirled around right now with the knowledge that it was the complete opposite… well lets just say I be one happy woman.

James put me down after several minutes opening the small box he removed the ring. His hands vibrating. I smiled deeply, stunned by the emotion between us… it wasn't always like this, when we had first met he was a man who was so closed off ever since his ex wife had broke his heart… but now, looking into his eyes, I could see him radiating love, and lust, and hope… he was amazing. Looking down at the ring I gasped. It was perfect, white gold and rose gold wrapped and twisted around, with three diamonds a small on one side, a medium on the other, and the largest in the middle. It was odd but beautiful. James pointed at the smallest diamond. "This represents our past." He whispered, then pointing to the medium on the other side. "This represents out present." Then lastly pointing to the largest diamond in the middle. "This represents the future." I gave him a watery smile before kissing him forcefully.

"Its perfect JJ, so perfect" James smiled again, as he sighed, I'm guessing in relief, he was always so worried about what I would think, even though I never complained, I loved everything he gave me, only for the simple fact that it was from him. We were pulled out of our own world by a loud knock at the door. No doubt in my mind it would be Victoria three hours early.

"Damn it, I will get rid of her and tell her we will drop Bethy off later." He growled before kissing me and running to the front door. I turned to the room full of people I had almost forgotten were there, well except for my amazing Daughter… err step Daughter. Esme and Carlisle were grinning brightly, they had adopted James when he was fifteen, from an abusive home. It had taken him a long time to stop being so angry at himself and everyone around him.

Edward sat beside Tanya, both grinning at me like fools. He had just proposed to Tanya last month, so they both were fresh with the same feelings that were flying through me.

Alice and Jasper both in there own world, there hands on Alice's slightly enlarged stomach, she was due in four months, we didn't know what she was having, only Alice knew. She had the whole baby room done, and it was closed off so no one could see it… and Jasper didn't want to know, he wanted to be surprised.

Rosalie and Emmett were closest to me, they were quiet. Rosalie had been through a horrible traumatic experience a month before, and was still getting over it, she was very angry and lashed out at people she loved… non of us took it personally being raped and left for dead was awful and any one of us would probably act the same way.

Edward, Emmet, and Alice were all Carlisle and Esme's biological children, Rose and Jas were twins. I had gone to school with all of them… except for James. I was pulled out of my thoughts by James clearing his throat. "Victoria wants to stay and visit." He looked over at me, begging for me not to throw a bitch fit… which I will admit I sometimes did, Victoria got under my skin, but not today, I was too damn happy. I just nodded and smiled.

"Congrats Bella, I'm really happy for you." I smiled and said a small thank you. She was never an overly mean person, but sometimes the way she looked at James, her wistful looks, and brief innocent touches. I knew she regretted letting him go, but damn it the woman needed to start paying attention to other men, and not mine.

"Mommy Mommy, Daddy and Mama Bella are going to get married, isn't that so exciting." I grinned widely, I loved her name for me.

"Yes sweetie it is very exciting." Victoria said, picking her little girl up and twirling her around. Beth looked just like her Mom. Bright beautiful red hair, forest green eyes. But her facial structure was just like her Daddy.

The rest of the night went by without any faults, and we said our farewells to all our family. Beth kissed us both and hugged us tightly, and we said we would see her next week. We alternated weeks, one week with us, the next with Victoria.

We had bought a house six months into our relationship, knowing we both wanted forever, and we made sure to be close to a school, and close to Beth and Victoria in case anything happened. It was a beautiful house with two floors, four bedrooms, and a large back yard… and a very expensive high tech security system, with James line of work, he knew what went bump in the night, and did not believe in taking chances, I didn't blame him, not one bit.

It had been four months since James had proposed and I was trying to reel Alice in once again, she was ready to pop any second, yet she still ran around like she wasn't even pregnant, damn woman did everything gracefully, she was going to kill me before I even get married. James had gone out of town for work two days before. He was a detective who worked on missing persons. He was an amazing hunter, like he had a tracking devise in his brain that told him where to go. Companies everywhere wanted him so he was always being pulled away, and asked to find a loved one, or an escaped convict.

The worst was when he would come home with tears in his eyes, that was usually when he found children abused… or worse. "He was supposed to call me last night, and he never did." I said to Tanya, who was sitting across from me, looking as different bouquets.

"Well maybe he is just really busy, or his phone could be dead… he is supposed to be back today anyway, so you will see him soon." I nodded and looked down, pushing down the fear and anxiety.

James had been shot in the shoulder just weeks after we had started dating, and I have to say, I was beyond a wreck, I am always worried about him, even though he tells me repeatedly that he will be fine. Just then my phone rings. "Hello this is Bella." I mumble out.

"Oh good Bella, listen you need to come to the hospital now, something has happened to James." I jump up quickly and hang up on the distressed Esme without really thinking about it. I didn't even say anything just ran out and jumped in my car.

He was laying in a hospital bed. Wires connected to his chest, a small cut on his forehead above his right eye. "Is he going to be okay." I ask Carlisle quietly, since he was the Doctor.

Carlisle nodded stiffly, and pulled up a chair for me to sit at, by his bed. "We are just waiting for him to wake up. Just then the room door was rammed open and in comes Victoria.

"Oh James, is he alright, oh god I was so scared when I heard he was hurt." I looked at her trying to mask my anger. Damn woman had no right being here.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "I think it be best that you not in here right now." He told Victoria sternly. She looked over with hurt in her eyes, but quickly walked out. "I don't know who the hell told her." He mumbled under his breath as he walked out after her.

I sat there for awhile, talking to his sleeping form, waiting for him to wake up, when I felt his fingers twitch in my hand. "JJ oh baby are you awake, James talk to me babe." I said in a firm shaky tone." I could see his eyelids trying to work so I kept talking to him. "That's right Baby, wake up, show me your sexy blues." I said in a quiet voice, thinking of all the naughty ways I would make him feel better. Finally his eyes opened and focused on me, he looked confused. "Oh god James, you had me so scared Baby, your in the hospital, you were attacked, and hit in the head very hard, but your awake now." I said at the end, more to reassure myself.

James slowly pulled his hand from mine, and looked around the room. He tried to speak but nothing came out. He cleared his throat loudly then tried again and succeeded… although I had wished he hadn't. "Where is my Vickie?" He asked in a fierce tone, one he had not used on me since we had first met. And what had he meant by _my Vickie_ "…and who in the hell are you?"

**?What you think?**

**Review Please**


	2. Ch1 Sick Joke!

**Stephenie Meyer Owns All!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Sick Joke!

Bella's POV

"_What do you mean who am I, are you kidding right now." I asked him in a shaky voice, James was giving me a hard stare, one I knew as don't fuck with me._

"Just exactly that." He said in a gruff voice. "Where is my WIFE." He bellowed out towards the door, causing me to gasp and jump back. Seconds later Victoria runs into the room with a glint in her eyes, as Carlisle barrels in behind her. "God Vickie, I was scared for a second there." She looked at him strangely, but welcomed his hand in hers.

"Son do you know who you are?" Carlisle asked calmly. James answered with his full name, calling him Dad, so obviously he did. "What year were you born." James answered correctly again. "What year was your daughter born?" Again he answered correctly, all the time, his hand clutched Victoria's with a death grip. "Do you know what year it is?" Carlisle finally asked. I held my breath, waiting for James to answer.

"Of course, its two thousand seven." He said with a smile. My breath left me in a woosh, I felt nauseous. "…who the hell is that." He whispered to Victoria, who looked over at me with a smug smile.

"Don't worry hunny we will get to that." She cooed. I gulped and clenched my eyes shut, not wanting to make a scene.

"No we will get to that right fucking now." I gritted out. "I'm your Fiancé James, and its not two thousand seven." Victoria glared at me, and James laughed, pulling Victoria's hand to his chest, covering his heart. I looked down not able to stare at the affection for a second longer.

"Son, I think it is safe to say you have Amnesia, and you are indeed engaged to her." Carlisle said in a surprisingly hard tone.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me, I would never leave Victoria, she is my fucking soul mate for Christ sakes." He growled out. _Oh god this hurts so bad _I looked back up, in time for him to look at her, she had guilt in her eyes and looked away.

"I broke up with you." She mumbled out, tears slipping from her eyes. "And it was the biggest mistake I ever made." She told him, leaning into his chest. James looked hurt, but clung to her tightly. "Oh James, please tell me this is our second chance." She sobbed into his chest. My whole body began to shudder as I stared at my future husband, and his ex wife holding each other, like they were long lost lovers… but that is exactly what they were.

"Why did you break up with me, and how long ago." He mumbled into her hair. It was like I wasn't there, like I was a ghost they couldn't see, and it felt so personal, like I was violating there space. I looked over at Carlisle who was stunned speechless, staring at the two.

I walked over towards the door in a daze, feeling my heart break. Carlisle reached out and grabbed my arm. "Everything is going to be okay." He murmured in his fatherly tone. I nodded and looked down.

"Tell me Carlisle, no promise me his memory will come back." Carlisle didn't speak at first, until I looked up, his eyes full of sorrow.

"I will do everything in my power to make sure it does." He finally said, letting go of my arm. I ran from the room then, gasping for air, I ran down the hall and into the bathroom, where I splashed cold water on my face, giving myself a pep talk, now was not the time, or the place to have a full out fit. I needed to keep myself together… until I get home.

I took several deep calming breaths before opening the bathroom door. Everyone was there when I got back to the waiting room. They all looked at me with sad eyes, obviously Carlisle had informed them. Tanya came over and gave me a hug. "I locked up the house when I left, and if you need someone to talk to, you have me." She said kissing my forehead.

"And me." Alice interjected, waddling over and pulling us both into a tight hug. "Don't worry that dumb ass brother of mine, will remember you, and grovel at your feet." She said with a big smile. I nodded sadly, wondering if that would make a difference since Victoria had now told him she made a mistake, and he had called her his soul mate… was I his second choice, just a runner up. I wrapped my arms around my waist tightly, willing myself to stop thinking.

"He wants to be released immediately." Carlisle said from behind me. His voice tense. Seconds later, James walked out with his clothes on, his long blond hair hung around his shoulders messily, his handsome features hidden by his golden locks. He was such a sexy man, he was toned and had muscles in all the right places, thinking of that made me think of making love with him and he made love to me so passionately... I brought my thoughts back watching Victoria was walking behind him, with a huge smile on her face. When she seen the rest of the family she tamed it, looking down at the floor.

"I'm ready to go home." James announced looking back at Victoria. "You ready?" He asked her. Her eyes widened but she nodded enthusiastically.

I couldn't help but speak up, the thought of them in the same bed, sleeping together, holding each other… making love… him tasting her. _Oh god please don't let this happen_ "We live together." I announced, quite loudly. "Bought the house almost a year ago." James' head whipped around when he heard my voice, his eyes narrowed slightly. I could feel my body start to tremble, my lips quiver. Before looking away, I seen his face soften, just a little.

"I don't mind you staying with me James, till everything gets figured out." Victoria purred from beside him. My head whipped back around in time to see Victoria's smug face.

"Fuck that." I snarled, surprising everyone… myself the most. I took a few long deep breaths. Trying desperately to calm myself before speaking again. James face was one of shock, from my short outburst. "We have three spare rooms James, and all of your stuff is there, just come home, the house is big enough… I don't want you with her." I mumbled the last part under my breath, but everyone heard. Victoria snickered.

James stood stiffly, obviously feeling the tug o war. He nodded and Victoria's smirk dropped, hurt flashing once again. "Fine, that makes sense. But believe me when I say, I will be with my wife again…after all this shit is figured out, and we sell the house." I nodded just as stiffly, too drained to even speak. He followed me out, and I drove the car in silence. There was nothing to say, and all I could think of was the ring on my finger, sparkling against the steering wheel, almost like it was mocking me… _there goes your happily ever after_. I walked to the house and quickly unlocked the door, and turning off the security system till we had the door locked.

I quickly showed him the code as it was locked again. "What do the numbers mean?" He questioned with no emotion in his tone.

"Our wedding date. You knew I would be able to remember that the easiest." I mumbled before walking away. I could hear a small 'oh' behind me. I walked up the stairs slowly making sure he was following. I walked to the end of the hall and opened our bedroom door, moving aside to let him through. "Anything seem familiar?" I asked, hopeful but not showing it. James shook his head stiffly, but then stopped when he noticed a photo on his side of the bed on the night table. It was of us three, James was behind me with his arms wrapped around me, Beth was on his shoulders. We were all smiling the sun shining behind us.

"Well fuck, look at Bethy." He murmured. I realized that he probably didn't remember her last three years too. "She is five now isn't she." He mused more to himself. I nodded even thought he was faced away and couldn't see me.

I took a breath and grabbed James' favorite pajama pants, they were red and black plaid. I grabbed a white muscle shirt and his black silk boxers, then walked over beside him. He looked up at me startled. He seemed to have been lost in the picture. I handed him his clothes. "These are your favorite to sleep in." I mumbled, looking into his eyes, my face flushing. He quickly looked away and grabbed them. "Can we talk about this James?" I asked in a small voice. "What if you don't get your memory back… or what if you do." I asked.

James growled and turned away, looking at the picture once again. "Regardless, I want to be with my wife, and if she wants a second chance I will give it to her Isabella." It was sharp, his voice was cold as ice. I could feel a sob trying to break through. But instead I just nodded and walked down the hallway to the spare room we had made up for guests. It was dark and light blues, with large thick drapes. There was a bathroom attached.

"I forgot your toothbrush, hold on." I mumbled, knowing how much he hated not having fresh breath. He nodded and stood there, waiting. Quickly I scooted away into our bathroom, grabbing his toothbrush, toothpaste, electric razor, mouthwash, body wash. I made sure to grab a hair elastic he hated sleeping with it in his face. I quickly walked back out to his room, he looked stunned at all the stuff in my arms, and my cheeks flushed in embarrassment…_maybe I should have just gotten the toothbrush_. I walked past him into the room and placed them in the bathroom, then left without saying a word.

I quickly threw on my comfy ratty shorts, and James old college t shirt, it was ratty, and holey and it was my favorite shirt to sleep in when he was away… it didn't matter how much I washed it, it always smelled of him.

James POV

I walked to the bathroom after Isabella left the unfamiliar room. She had brought in everything she knew I would have wanted, even the hair elastic. I quickly changed and crawled under the covers, taking a deep breath. Today had been the longest day ever. Waking up to a strange brown haired beauty was exactly that…strange. The way she looked at me, and gripped my hand, it was like we had been lovers forever.

But I wanted to see my wife not a strange woman that knew nothing about me…what a fucking day. I groaned rolling to my side, against a wall. I wanted to laugh at Isabella when she asked me to stay here instead, she didn't want me around my wife… what the fuck… but then I looked at her, the hurt and pain in her eyes, on her face, stopped me in my tracks, made me take a step back. She was not the villain here, or the bad guy… she was an innocent woman who was about to have her world turned upside down… the least I could do was give her a little peace of mind for tonight.

I woke to an annoying ringing. Looking at the clock it was just after seven in the morning. I quickly grabbed the cell off my night table and pushed talk. "He- hello." I said in a gruff voice.

"Oh good James, I was hoping to sneak past Bella's radar." The unfamiliar man chuckled. "Now the necklace, earring, and bracelet set you designed are in, the total comes to three thousand, six hundred and five. Now I will be here until just after two, and I know you wanted it by tomorrow, so when can you get here."

"Uh, well… here is the thing, I have amnesia, I don't remember my last three years, so the wedding is off." There was silence on the other line. "Hello." The man cleared his throat.

"Listen James, I really hate to do this, but you had this specially made, engraved and all, regardless, you have to pay for it." The man sounded unsure, and I groaned.

"Fine fine, where is your store, I will be there in an hour." I grumbled out, not wanting to put this man in a hard position. I walked downstairs and slipped my shoes on, grabbing my wallet, and Isabella's keys, still in my pajamas. I took off to buy an expensive, specially made, engraved Jewelry set. The man Aro, explained it as old, new, and blue. I had given him my grandmothers old diamonds from a necklace, and it was alternated with new diamonds, sapphires, and set in white gold. All three had engravings. The earrings both had B+J stamped on the backs, the bracelet had Always and Forever Bella and James written on it, and the necklace had We Love You Mama Bella. I was confused by that one, but guessed it had to do with Bethy.

I found the place easily, and quickly paid for the set, without opening it. I was torn between giving her the set, or having the diamonds placed in something else for Vickie.

When I got back, I could smell something cooking, waffles. I dropped the keys in the dish by the door, and walked to where I found the kitchen earlier. Isabella was dancing with headphones in, humming quietly, and definitely out of tune. She could not dance very well either… nothing like Vickie. Vickie was always smooth, and danced great, even her voice was good. But something about Bella dancing around, wearing very short shorts, and an old holey familiar t shirt, there was something very sexy about it.

She turned around and jumped when she spotted me, there was a little flour on her chin, and I had to restrain myself from walking to her and wiping it off. I looked down her body, checking out her curves, she was small, short, her brown hair was pulled up in a messy bun. Then I realized she was wearing my college t-shirt, and my nose flared, I didn't know if I was pissed or turned on… her perky small breasts pushed out, I could see her nipples starting to harden as I stared, causing me to choke on a groan. I looked back up, and sure enough her eyes were dark and lustful, and her breathing was labored.

"Your wearing my shirt." I growled out. Isabella's eyes widened and she looked down, her face flushing, she nodded.

"Um yeah, I wear it a lot when your…" She looked back up at me, her eyes wide and sad. But didn't finish, she just stared at me.

"When I'm what." I snarled. She jumped, her face going red again _Holy shit this girl blushes a lot_.

"Away." She finally spoke, turning around to check the waffle iron. "I wear it a lot when your away… and right now, that's kind of what you are JJ… away." I growled at the name.

"Why the fuck would you call me JJ, I would never let anyone call me that." I growled, wondering if this woman even knew me. She shook her head but didn't say anything. "And do you always fucking blush." I asked still sniping at her. I don't know why I was so fucking angry, but fuck I was. She didn't say anything, she just nodded mutely. "Fuck." I yelled out, slamming the small bag on the counter. Isabella jumped and turned around. She had tears in her eyes, but also looked fiercely angry.

"Don't fuckin snap at me JJ, I didn't do this to you." She ground out, in an eerily calm voice. I glared at her thinking of a comeback, but before I could say anything she put her hand up. "Sit the fuck down, and your breakfast will be ready in five… coffee is ready." I was going to comment on her attitude back, but my stomach growled and I wanted to eat it, not wear it. "Victoria called." She mumbled as she placed my plate in front of me, it had strawberries, raspberries and whipped cream. My mouth salivated as I looked up. My heart beat quickly at her close proximity, but she quickly moved away. "But you were gone." She continued, looking away. "She said to hurry over when you came back, she… misses you." The last part was choked out, and I had to look down at my food.

It was strange that mentally I couldn't stop thinking of my wife, but physically my body was almost attuned to Isabella, like I could feel where she was without looking. My food didn't look appetizing anymore, I felt like I was suffocating. I pushed the plate away and stood up. "Well I should go see her then." I mumbled. Isabella swung around and looked over at me, then at the food, with only one bite missing. Her brows furrowed and hurt was clear in her eyes. I just turned and walked away, grabbing my shoes I left the house, with my house keys. We literally lived just down the street from them, so it was only a two minute walk.

As soon as I walked into the yard, my daughter came bouncing out and running over to me. "Daddy, Daddy." She yelled. I tried not to look surprised by her height, and I was so thankful that I had seen a picture of her first, so I kind of knew what to expect.

"Hey Baby girl, how are you doing." She looked at my face and noticed my cut.

"Daddy, Mommy said your head is sick, and you don't remember things, is that true?" She asked looking worried. I wanted to wrap her in my arms and hide her from everything, but instead I nodded, telling her 'yes'. "Is it true you don't remember Mama Bella." She asked me, looking down and fidgeting. "Because Mommy said I might not be able to see her anymore." I shook my head and looked over at a guilty looking Vickie.

"Yes, its true that I don't remember her, but I wont ever stop you from seeing her, I don't see a problem with that at all." Vickie huffed, crossing her arms, but didn't say a word. Bella was not the bad guy in this, and I would not let my daughter think she was.

"Oh Daddy, I'm so sorry your head is sick, I hope it gets better before the wedding." She said sadly, before grabbing my hand and pulling me indoors.

"Why on earth are you in pajamas." Vickie asked beside me, grabbing my hand and entwining our fingers. I shrugged and looked at her. She really was a beautiful woman.

"I didn't even think about it, Isabella said you called, so I decided to come right over." Vickie nodded and pulled me inside. It looked different. Everything was redone most of the furniture was either red or black, it was very dark. "Wow." Was all I said, not wanting to insult my wife.

We spent most of the day, playing with Bethy, I wanted to learn everything about her. She had her own photo album that Isabella had made her, it was huge, and went through the last year and a half. I was jealous of my lost memories, I hated that I didn't remember my daughter growing. "Daddy, read me a story for bed time?" Bethy asked sleepily.

"Of course Bethy, what do you want." She picked out Beauty and the Beast… She told me it reminded her of me and Isabella. I smiled and nodded, not wanting to say anything to upset her, she really did idolize Isabella. "Goodnight Sweet Heart." I said kissing her forehead, she mumbled a goodnight and I left the room.

"Alone at last." Victoria mumbled pushing me against a wall. I smiled down at her, but I felt like I was doing something wrong. She had changed into a barely there lace negligee. "I need you so bad James, I have missed you so much." She mumbled, kissing my neck, nipping my ear.

I grabbed her thighs lifting her up to wrap her legs around me, but nothing happened, no hard on, no heat, I just felt… wrong. "Fuck." I growled out, kissing her neck and jaw. Vicki moaned and pushed against me, but still nothing. "What the fuck is wrong with me." I mumbled against her chin. I couldn't even kiss her lips, everything was wrong. "My mind wants you Vickie, but… fuck my body wont do anything." I felt my cheeks heat in embarrassment, which made me think of Isabella in my shirt, her cheeks flushed, Vickie moaned and ground against my growing erection, _yup Isabella did it for me_. I quickly moved back, and pulled Vickie off of me. "I cant do this right now, I think I need some time to figure things out." I told her, kissing her cheek.

Vickie looked away hurt, nodding. "Fine, take all the time you need Baby." She mumbled. "Can you stay here tonight." She purred looking back to me. I looked down at my dirty clothing, feeling the film on my teeth, and shook my head.

"No I better get back home, I need a change of clothes, and my toothbrush." Vickie nodded and quietly showed me out. I had never felt so confused and frustrated.

I wanted to be with my wife, to hold her, make love to her, but I didn't… what the fuck.

I quietly walked in the house, and quickly typed in the password. 08-14-2010... Our wedding was in exactly three weeks. "Fuck." I mumbled walking into the quiet kitchen. I noticed the case for the three piece set was out of the bag, sitting neatly on the counter… she had looked. "Double fuck." I mumbled to myself, opening the set, to look for myself. It really was beautiful. It sparked and was breathtaking. I closed it up, turning away. I could hear a television coming from the other side of the house, so I quickly walked in the direction.

It was massive, the couches were brown and huge, oversized. A large flat screen hung from the wall above a huge fireplace, and pictures were hung everywhere. Some of all three of us, some of just Isabella and myself, some of Bethy and Myself, and some of Bethy and Isabella. Walking into the room more I noticed a empty wine bottle on the table by the massive couch in the middle of the room, along with a half full wine glass. Stepping in a little more, I noticed Isabella snuggled up on her side. There was Kleenex all around her, and her eyes looked puffy. My heart clenched at the sight of her sadness. Wishing once again that my fucking memory would come back. Then I could figure this shit out.

I was going to walk away and leave her there but just as I started to walk away she called out "James." I stopped and turned around, looking at her thinking she had woken up, but she was still sleeping… _she was a sleep talker_. "JJ come home to me, I need you." She mumbled again. I huffed and walked back to her. I would bring her to her room, so she wouldn't freeze. I wanted that nickname to piss me off so bad, I remember Vickie trying to call me that and I had snapped, but with it coming from Isabella's lips, I couldn't find myself getting properly angry.

I picked her up easily, Kleenex scattering to the floor. She leaned her whole body into me, breathing me in, then she moaned loudly. That little moan caused me to harden beneath my clothing, "You have got to be fucking kidding me." I whispered to myself. She was clinging to the front of me. He hands fisted in my muscle shirt tightly. I slowly laid her down and breathed in her scent. She smelled of vanilla and honey, my mouth instantly watered, and my pants tightened considerably. I slowly unfisted her hands from my shirt and moved away, covering her with her blanket.

Leaving her room was almost physically impossible. There was something about her that called to me, my body craved her. But my mind, my conscience told me that I should go back to Vickie. What would I do if I had my memory. Vickie was my soul mate, and last I knew we would be together forever… but maybe I was wrong.

**What you guys think? **

**Review Please **


	3. Ch2 Stronger!

**Stephenie Meyer Owns Them all!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Stronger!

James POV

"…I said he was still sleeping, so he will call you when he wakes up." Yelled a angry sounding Isabella, waking me from my sleep.

"Fuck you Bella, you have no right to keep my _husband_ from me." Sneered an equally angry Victoria. I heard something that sounded like a clap, and Vickie screaming. "You stupid cunt, how dare you hit me." She squealed out.

"I want to do more than that you stupid bitch, how the fuck could you do this, we are getting married in less than a month, you should be trying to help him get his memory back…. Not _sleeping_ with him." She growled the last part out and I finally jumped out of bed. "And if either one of you says you are still married one more time I will fucking snap." she screamed out.

"I don't want his memory back, I finally have _my James_ back, and last night I had my legs wrapped around him as he pushed me against the wa…" She was cut off just as I turned the corner with Isabella's fist hitting her jaw. Vickie's head swung back, her eyes full of shock.

Isabella screamed and her whole body shook. "Don't fucking hit my wife again." I snarled out. Isabella whipped her head around and I wish she hadn't. Her eyes were red and swollen, her chest heaving. She had tears on her cheeks. But she looked angry, so angry.

"She is NOT your wife, she is your EX wife, stop calling her that." She bellowed out, before turning back to Vickie. "Stay off my property Victoria unless it has to do with Beth…" She trailed of and turned away. She stared at me for a minute not saying a word. Vickie stood behind her staring at me anger in her eyes. I didn't know which one to deal with first… but I didn't have to choose Isabella began to walk away but as she passed me she stopped and without looking she mumbled. "Thanks for carrying me to bed last night." I nodded and she walked away

"What does she mean you carried her to bed?" Vickie snarled. I looked up at her and raised a single eyebrow. She huffed and crossed her arms. "I thought we were going to try working things out." She said in a soft voice. It was my turn to huff.

"We are Vickie, and did I not just defend your honor to my fiancé?" I questioned with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Is she still your fiancé, or did you break it off?" Hmm I hadn't even thought to talk to her about it.

"Well I assume we have broken it off, but I guess I should discuss it with her… what are you doing here Vickie its…" I looked down at my wrist watch and back up to her. "7:00 in the morning." She looked down and shrugged.

"I just missed you and wanted to see you." I nodded and she walked forward wrapping her arms around me. I felt stiff, and uncomfortable, as she breathed me in.

"I have to speak with Isabella today, and work out selling this house." I mumbled to her. Vickie snickered. "What's funny about this?" I sniped at her. She shrugged and pulled away with a smile on her face.

"Isabella does not like that name at all… you usually call her Bella… but I don't mind you calling Isabella." She finished. Why hadn't she told me that herself.

"Good to know." I murmured before pulling fully away. "I will talk to you later Vickie, I love you." I told her, Vickie smiled widely and looked up into my eyes her eyes were watery. "What's wrong?" I asked wondering how I upset her.

Vickie shook her head back and forth before answering. "Its just been a really long time since you have told me you love me… I love you too." She leaned up and pressed her lips to mine lightly, I pulled back quickly not feeling right about the contact.

"Well goodbye." I told her before closing the door and leaning against it, fatigue surfacing now that the problem was diffused, I had not slept well the night before. I took a deep breath and clenched my eyes shut. After calming myself I walked to the living room. Isa…. Bella was not in there so I went to the kitchen, again no Bella. So I walked upstairs, and down to her room. It was open an inch so I pushed it open thinking it was safe…

Oh boy was I wrong. There she was, a short towel wrapped around her, and she was bent over her dresser, her wet hair hung around her dripping. I looked up her creamy thighs, all the way to the promise land, I was damn near brought to my knees. Her pussy was completely smooth, and on display for me to see. I must have made a noise, maybe a growl, or a groan, because Bella shot up, officially blocking the delicious view, and I suddenly wanted to desperately remember every time I was in her, around her, above her below her. "Can I help you." Bella asked her voice cold and emotionless, which helped me gain control of myself.

"Um .. I think we should talk about what comes next?" It sounded more like a question. Bella squared her shoulders and nodded stiffly.

"Yes well I heard everything you said to Victoria, and if you want to sell the house you can go fuck yourself, this is my home, and I will not move because of your stubborn ass…" She trailed off and looked down. "… and you are definitely not the James I know and love, because he would never have kissed another woman or had another woman against the wall, when already committed." She whispered her voice bitter, before turning away from me. My stomach twisted uncomfortably. I had wished she didn't see the kiss, and damn Vickie for saying that about her against the wall.

"The kiss was nothing but a peck, and she is the one I am committed to. As for the wall incident… well nothing fucking happened there either." I growled the last part, feeling embarrassed once again. Bella scoffed across the room and dug through her drawers slamming them forcefully.

"That's a fucking lie and I know it… you cant go a day without having your way with me, don't tell me you had your gorgeous _ex_ wife wrapped around you and you didn't _fuck_ her." She spat slamming another drawer at the end for effect. "Fuck." She screamed out, finally pulling something from her laundry basket and walking away with her shoulders hunched. I wanted to tell her that I in fact wasn't lying, but I had a feeling she wouldn't believe me… she was right, if I was really okay, I would have fucked my wife all night, but instead I couldn't stop thinking about Bella…

Bella's POV

I walked to the bathroom in my room, feeling all kinds of betrayed, he didn't even deny it. He slept with her, he fucked her, and held her and kissed her. I slammed the bathroom door and slid down to the floor. My beautiful life was falling apart and I had no way to stop it. I didn't even know I was crying until my tears splashed on my naked knees. How was I going to move on without him, when he goes back to his wife, where will that leave me. Will I be able to live my life without him and Beth, or would I be an empty shell. I cried harder then, scared of what might happen to me, what if he did get his memories and I was the last thing he could think about.

Now that he had a taste of his wife again, I would be nothing to him, just a nuisance. A crazy woman unwilling to sell our house because she wanted to remember him. I could hear my cell phone ringing from my room so I quickly jumped up and ran out, clothes forgotten on the floor. "He-Hello." I gasped out.

"Bella, its Rose get to the hospital, Alice is in labor." Squealed Rosalie.

"Oh my god okay, be there in five." I screamed hanging up. James forgotten for the time being, I was going to see my best friend.

I quickly threw some jeans and a t shirt on, forgetting about underwear and running out. James was sitting at the bottom of the stairs with his head in his hands and I plowed right into him, causing us both to tumble to the floor. James laying face down, me laying on his back. I moaned in pain, and felt worse than I should have. "Fuck I'm sorry James." I moaned, trying to suck in a breath. James grunted in response. His scent washing over me like a tidal wave. I could not help myself with what I did next, I was like a dehydrated woman in the middle of the fucking desert and he was a cold glass of crystal clear ice water, and I had to drink him up. So before he could stop me I leaned forward and ran my nose along his neck and into his long hair. I may have groaned a little, and I definitely shivered. I could feel James tense up underneath me, and I knew my time was probably up.

"Are you sniffing me?" James questioned, his voice low and gruff.

I shrugged against him still not moving, my legs were on either side of his waist and my hands resting on his strong back, holding myself, trying to see how much I could push him. I could feel myself growing wet and damn near started rubbing against him. "Well you do always smell amazing." I purred against his neck. James shivered against me, and I could see Goosebumps forming on his skin. Taking another deep breath I took him in once more. He was woodsy and musky and spicy and all man. Then reality snapped back and I gasped. "Shit Alice is gonna have the baby we gotta get to the hospital." I said before jumping up.

"What the fuck do you mean she is gonna have a baby?" he asked jumping up. I growled and turned to him.

"Haven't you talked to your family?" I questioned. He shook his head. "Well Alice is pregnant and Rose just called me to let me know she is in labor, so lets go." I grabbed his hand without even thinking about it, and raced from the house.

Eight hours later, Alice and Jasper had a new baby girl. She was precious, and I had tears in my eyes. Victoria was there too, along with the rest of the family, we all stood in a semi circle around the bed, and Beth lay beside Alice. Victoria was on the other side of the bed as me and James stood beside her, with Baby Jade in his arms. She stared over his shoulder lovingly. "Oh James doesn't she remind you of when we had Beth." Victoria cooed wrapping her arms around him from the back. James just smiled and nodded, staring down at Jade.

I cringed and quickly looked away, biting my lip forcefully. I did not want to cry right now, it was not my time, and I would not take this special moment away. "Mommy why are you touching Daddy like that." Beth asked loudly. Everyone's head whipped towards Victoria and James. _Bless her heart_. Victoria huffed and looked at her daughter, her face flushing.

"Well Baby, your Daddy and I are trying to work things out." Victoria said in a no nonsense tone. Beth's eyes widened then her lips began to quiver. She looked over at me and launched herself off the bed and into my waiting arms.

"No Mama Bella, please don't leave me, don't leave me, I love you so much." She sobbed into my shirt. My tears started to flow down my cheeks and I picked her up and held her tightly to me.

"I will never leave you." I told her fiercely. My voice sure and unwavering. "I will always love you no matter what happens, and I will never leave you, all you have to do is call me and I will be there." I held her tightly and walked out of the room with Beth wrapped tightly around me. I didn't want anymore of a scene and I could already feel myself starting to sob. "Daddy's head is just sick right now… but when it gets better things might go back." I whispered into her hair. She nodded into my neck and sobbed loudly. I hated seeing her so upset.

I could feel James behind me, the familiar spark that I felt when he was near. "I can take her." James said his voice low and soothing. I just shook my head and held her tighter, not ready to let her go.

"Just wait, just a couple more minutes." I whispered as he walked around to face me. James nodded and stood there staring at us. I felt like I was saying goodbye to this precious little girl, and in a way I guess I was… no longer would I be her Mama Bella, I would just be her Daddy's ex girlfriend. In time she would forget all about me. My stomach lurched when I thought of that and I kissed her cheek. "I love you Beth, don't you ever forget that, no matter what. Okay." Beth nodded and sniffled, her sobs had now stopped. "Okay now go with Daddy, Mama Bella has to go to the store." Beth nodded and sniffed again before loosening her grip. James walked forward and I slowly handed him his daughter. He eyed me like he wanted to say something but I quickly turned away.

"Bella, are you gonna be okay." He whispered as he grabbed my arm. I shook him off and lifted my chin, as my bottom lip quivered slightly.

"What doesn't kill me, makes me stronger, right." I told him with a watery smile. James eyes widened before he nodded… it was one of his favorite quotes.

**Review Please Tell me what you think!**


	4. Ch3 Dreams and Discussions!

**Stephenie Meyer Owns These Characters!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Dreams and Discussions!

James POV

I watched Bella walk through some double doors across from the waiting room. Her shoulders slumped and shaking. My gut was in knots and I felt like I might be sick. I felt this need to protect her, and to hold her to me, it was hard to hold back. I was so angry and disappointed in Vickie's actions in front of our daughter, she was blind if she didn't realize how much Bethy loves and adores Bella. Bethy had fallen asleep on my shoulder almost instantly and I was glad for it, I needed time to think, _I needed my memories back_.

"Hey Baby, what are you doing out here?" Cooed Victoria behind me. I turned around giving her a glare.

"You need to watch how you talk around Bethy, do you have any idea how hard this has to be for her, how much this hurts her." I ground out. Vickie looked down and her shoulders slumped.

"I know, as soon as she launched herself at Bella, I realized what I had done… its just… its hard not to say anything, I have missed you so much and I want to shout out that we are back together." I could hear the shame and excitement in her voice.

"I need to right myself before we do anything Vickie… Watching My girls… damn I mean Bella and Bethy crying, it made me feel horrid, and I can feel myself hurting for her… I need to remember before I can move forward." Vickie's head snapped up and her eyes narrowed.

"So what your telling me you don't want me now." I closed my eyes to gain my bearings not wanting to snap, then opened them once more.

"I'm telling you that my judgment is severely clouded from my amnesia and I need time to remember." I looked at her, I could see the fear in her eyes. "What if I really do love her." I mumbled out.

"Well of course you do James." Vickie said soothingly, stepping forward and rubbing my arm. "But I never told you that I wanted you back… and we love each other more, what you and I had… have, is more than what you and Bella can ever have." I nodded and kissed her hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe your right, I know that my love for your has always been so strong and unbendable, I just hope it really is." Vickie smiled and nodded. We stood there for awhile both in our own thoughts. "Can I stay with you tonight?" I finally blurted out. "I will sleep on the couch, I just think maybe it would be nice to sit together, and talk." Vickie's smile was huge and breathtaking.

"That would be great." She breathed.

Bella's POV

I stumbled out of the elevator and came face to face with Edward and Tanya. Tanya rushed over to me and wrapped me in her arms like a cocoon. "Oh Bella, I'm so glad we caught you. Your going to be alright, everything will work out in the end." She cooed, holding me tightly. I sobbed against her chest, as Edward rubbed my back.

"Oh god.. I Hope.. So." I wailed between sobs. I felt so lost. Tanya let go and wrapped one arm around my shoulder as she walked me outside of the hospital and into her and Edwards Volvo.

"I will drive you home and Edward will drive your car." She told me as she helped me inside, while grabbing my keys from my hand. I agreed knowing that I could not drive in this condition.

As soon as I got home I threw my clothes on my bedroom floor and crawled into bed in my panties, with a Kleenex box and a bottle of water beside me. I was surprised at how quickly I fell asleep…

_I could feel his hands inching up my naked thighs, leaving hot wet kisses along the way. "I miss you Baby." Came his deep rough voice. "So much." He came up and lay over top of me, his bare skin rubbing deliciously __against my own. _

"_I miss you too." I whispered out fisting his hair in my hands and pulling him forward, his kiss was heated and overwhelming. His body was disappearing and I pulled him closer. "Come back to me James." _

James POV

"_Come back to me James." …_

I jolted awake, sitting straight up. I looked around an unfamiliar living room and then remembered that I was on Vickie's couch. The dream I had just had was swirling around me, making me feel dizzy.

It felt real, like I was really touching Bella. Like I knew her body… I was remembering her body. There was nothing foggy about it, it was a clear view of every curve and freckle, it had to be a memory.

"James Baby, everything okay?" Purred Vickie from the doorway to the hall. I nodded, still breathing heavily, I had a painful erection from the dream I had just had. She came closer, and was staring right at my cock, through the blanket. "I can help you with that." She said in a husky voice, reaching out she grabbed me firmly through the blanket.

I gasped and grabbed her wrist pulling it away. "I don't think so." I gritted out. Vickie's face fell and she huffed.

"I know you want to fuck me James, why don't you just do it already and save us both a lot of sleepless nights." She told me slyly. I wanted to snicker at her. Not once had I even been remotely tempted about sleeping with her…. But yet when Bella plowed into me and knocked me to the floor, smelling me, I damn near come in my jeans. Obviously even though my mind was not all there, my body knew.

"Go back to bed Vickie." I growled out, laying back down. I didn't look over to see if she were there, or if she walked back to her room, instead I closed my eyes and fell back to a restless sleep.

"Daddy, Daddy… Wake up wake up its Saturday." Squealed Bethy. I slowly opened my eyes and pulled my daughter into my arms and snuggled into her neck, making her squirm,

"And what is on Saturdays?" I asked before tickling her sides. She giggled and squirmed trying to get free.

"I come to your and Mama Bella's for a week… duh." She giggled. I stopped tickling her and froze up, and so did she, I could hear her breath hitch. "We are going aren't we?" She asked in a small voice. I didn't know whether I should say yes or no. I knew she had her own bedroom there. After thinking it over I decided it would be best to keep that routine, until I got my memory back, or at least made my decision and I really did like the bed rather than the uncomfy couch…. And having my daughter there as a buffer may be selfish or wrong but I was grateful.

"Of course we are… I'm sure Bella will be so happy to have you there too." She took a deep breath and relaxed against me. I felt awful for putting my little girl through this.

"What." Screeched Vickie from the hallway. I looked up giving her a shut -the -fuck -up -around -Bethy look and she clamped her mouth shut.

"Go clean your room and get ready to go okay sweetie." Bethy nodded against my chest and stood up. She kept her head low as she walked past her mother who didn't even acknowledge her. "Do you always treat our daughter like she doesn't exist or has your brain left you lately." I snarled as Bethy closed her bedroom door. Vickie's eyes widened than narrowed. "Because if this is a long term thing I think you need to go to some parenting classes." I told her quite seriously.

"I am perfectly fine, thank you very much." She glared on, folding her arms. "Why on earth are you bringing Beth over there when you two aren't even together." I took a deep calming breath again feeling like I need to do that a lot with Vickie.

"I live there still, all my stuff is there. Bella has done absolutely nothing wrong and neither has Bethy, I will not punish either of them… and to be perfectly honest with you Vickie, I have no idea what I want anymore, this is our schedule, and we stick to it." Victoria stood stone still as we glared at each other, until Bethy came out.

"I'm all ready Daddy, my room is clean, and everything I need is at your place… even my teeth brush." She giggled. I quickly helped her with her shoes and she said goodbye to her mother, then we walked back to Bella's and my house.

When I opened the door I could hear music playing in the kitchen. Bethy giggled as we could hear Bella belting out tunes… out of tune, tunes. We walked into the kitchen and she was wearing my t-shirt again and a pair of my boxers. She wore my clothing well. Her hair was in a wavy mess down her back, which was facing us. She was cooking pancakes with what looked like chocolate chips in them.

Bella was shaking her hips and I realized this must be a regular occurrence. Bethy giggled again, as I rested against the doorway. As she heard my daughters laugh, she jumped and swung around. Her eyes looked puffy and red, but a huge smile had broken out across her face as she spotted Bethy.

"Oh sweetie I'm so glad you're here, I was hoping you would be here." She said excitedly as she walked over and pulled Bethy into her arms. Bethy laughed as Bella swung her around.

"Of course silly Mama, its our week." She said kissing Bella's cheek. I felt my heart swell, if this was how I felt about her when I didn't have my memory, maybe my love for her was above and beyond what I felt for Vickie.

"Chocolate chip BBJ cakes comin right up." Sang Bella as she placed Bethy on a chair, and poured her a glass of milk.

"What does BBJ stand for?" I asked curiously. I sat down slowly beside Bethy, feeling like an outsider.

Bethy laughed and pointed a finger at me. "Oh Daddy, your silly, It means Bethy, Bella, and James… its our own reseepee that we made up." She giggled and them said "Yummy." as Bella placed a plate in front of her with cut up pancakes and syrup.

"Oh well I wont forget that again." I said teasing her back. Bella placed a heaping plate between us, and we sat silently and ate our pancakes.

"This is really delicious." I said through a massive mouthful. Bella laughed loudly and then blushed.

"Well it should be, you're the one that made the recipe." She said in a small voice. "And the name." She said softer.

My mouth went dry as I cleared my throat and looked down. "I want my memories back." I whispered. Bella's hand came into view and covered mine.

"Me too JJ, me too." She whispered back. We both shared a small smile and then dug into the rest of our breakfast.

**Review Please!**


	5. Ch4 Realization!

**Stephenie Meyer Owns these Characters!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Realization!

Victoria's POV (for Liyorah!)

James closed the door behind him and Beth, and I fell to the floor, finally letting the tears fall. This morning was not supposed to go this way at all… I was expecting James to say no sweetie why not stay here with Mommy and Daddy…. I know I was being selfish, I felt selfish and horrible for ignoring my Daughters needs, and feelings. When James had told me I needed Parenting classes I felt like I was slapped in the face.

I love my Beth more than anything, and as the seconds ticked on I felt more and more awful about the way I had been acting. It was like all I could think about is having James in my arms again, in my bed… Every day I regret breaking it off with him, and now that I had a glimpse of a second chance I was hurting my daughter.

I let out a disgusted sigh and stood up. Now was time to do laundry and make sure to properly clean Beth's room. She hated it when I cleaned her room, so I always waited till she was with her Dad and Bella until I actually did it.

I wanted to hate Bella, and part of me was jealous of the relationship with her and Beth, I didn't like it not one bit. I was going through Beth's princess toy box when my phone rang.

"Hello." I answered sitting on Beth's Bed.

"Hey sis how's everything going?" Asked my older sister Jane. I hadn't spoken to her in several weeks, so I lay back on Beth's princess quilt and retold the whole thing. "Oh Vick, that is quite the mess you got yourself in." She said in a sad tone.

"Oh god I know, and I feel like a failure to Beth." I cried, as fat tears fell down my face.

"Hey now, shush Bethy knows you love her, hell we all do, but you do need to think about what will happen when James gets his memory back, he will be pissed. He loves Bella, you know he does, those two are like magnets, when she moves he moves."

"I know… its just… I just wanted a second chance." I stuttered out. "And I hate Bella, I fucking hate her." I wailed.

"Hush, stop thinking about yourself for a minute." Jane growled out. "What if god forbid you had to leave this world tomorrow… would you trust Bella with Bethy?" _Yes of course_ "Or if you have to deal with a woman James is with, and will marry, is she going to be a good step mom?" _Yes _"Does she love Bethy?" _Yes_ "Does she make sure Bethy has structure and doesn't get away with murder? Does she give her a bed time? Make her clean up her Messes? Give her time outs when she needs them instead of ignoring it?" _Yes Yes double freaking yes_ "Well then I will take your silence as Yes, I would say yes, Bella is a great person, even though it sucks that you have to share Bethy with another woman, at least you know she is taken care of when she is with them."

"Your right, your so right, I have been so caught up in myself that I haven't thought of the most important things." I told her my tears drying. "She treats Beth like her own, she is good with disciplining, she doesn't raise her voice, and Beth loves her. That's the most important thing."

"Glad I can help you Vick… Listen I know how much you love James, but I think your time with him was up a long time ago, and the fact that he wont kiss you or do anything with you, tells you that even thought he doesn't remember it, his heart belongs to Bella." Leave it to Jane to make me see through the ridiculous self inducing fog.

"Yeah yeah I know, I gotta go, Beth should be calling me soon." I told her looking at the time, it was close to eight in the evening, which is her time to call before bed.

"Okay, I love you baby sis." Jane said quietly.

"I love you too."

I hung up and stared at the phone, feeling both relief and sadness. But before I could think anymore the phone rang, and the caller ID said James and Bella.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mommy, guess what we had our famous BBJ cakes today, and Silly Daddy doesn't even remember them, then we watched some movies and Daddy and Mama Bella played outside with me on the swings and then Daddy mowed the grass… He said it was getting too high… oh and I helped Mama Bella make iced tea, it was soooo yummy." Beth said barely taking a breath.

"Oh sweetie it sounds like you've had a busy busy day." I said smiling.

"Oh yes, and tomorrow Daddy said we can go to the zoo, its going to be so much fun."

"Well that does sound like lots of fun Baby girl… Beth you know I love you right." I said softly, trying not to choke up.

Beth giggled on the phone. "Silly Mommy of cowse you love me… you havta love me." She said making me smile

"Oh really, I have to?" I asked feigning ignorance.

"Well duh yes, I am your Beth." She giggled again.

"okay your right I do love you, more than anything baby… and Mommy is really sorry for being such a butt head this past week okay." Bethy went quiet for a moment, making my heart beat faster.

"Its okay Mommy, I know you are sad, and I know you miss Daddy." She said quietly, making me ache for her, sometimes she knew too much and it was scary. "But Mommy, if you and Daddy do get married again… do I have to stop seeing Mama Bella?" She asked her voice going lower, and shaking. I suddenly felt even worse for my outburst this morning.

"No Baby, as long as you want Bella in your life, she can be there, no matter what okay, and I am so sorry for making you think otherwise." I could hear Beth take a big breath.

"Its okay Mommy, but Daddy is waiting to read me a story. So I have to go… I love you so so so so so so so so sooooooooooo much." She said than made kissy noises at the phone.

"And I love you so so so so so so so so so sooooooooo much." I told her right back. Making noises back. Beth giggled "Baby, can you give the phone to Mama Bella, Mommy needs to talk to her." It took her a minute to pass the phone along, and when she did I took a deep breath.

"Hello Victoria." Bella said in a small voice.

"Hey Bella, listen I just wanted to apologize about the other day, coming there in the morning to make trouble, it was stupid and cruel and I am just so sorry about how I have been acting." I told her, I was being sincere, things had gotten so out of control.

Bella took a big breath. "And I am so sorry for hitting you, it was immature to do that, I could have handled it better." I chuckled and thought of the bruised cheek I had had to cover up the past couple days, she sure did have a good right hook.

"All is forgiven… have a good night" I told her, she said 'you too' and we disconnected. I felt better now that I had talked to my Baby, and Bella, I cleaned the rest of Beth's room than threw myself into bed, it was a long exhausting day and I was glad to be done with it.

**There you go guys…. See She isn't cold hearted, she just a woman who try to do anything for Looove…. Hope you enjoyed the lil insight to Victoria! There probably wont be any more where that came from lol**

**Review Please!**


	6. Ch5 Pieces Of You!

****

Stephenie Meyer owns it all.!

I am sooo happy to be back, hope you enjoy!

Chapter 5: Pieces Of You!

James POV

I walked out of Bethy's room and into the living room where Bella sat quietly staring at the blank screen of the television. "Is everything alright?" I asked sitting across from her. Bell looked up in shock, obviously not hearing me walk in.

"For sure, I'm just a little shocked that Victoria apologized to me." She said with a small frown. "Makes me feel worse for lashing out at her like i did... I have never acted so irresponsible." I frowned right back at her.

"Vicki knew exactly what she was doing with her words, it was her own fault, she expected you to be complacent and in this situation no one would be." Bella nodded slowly looking at me with a sad smile.

"So whats going to happen James, what are you going to do? and what do you want to try to gain your memory back?" I shrugged and looked down. I hadn't even thought of steps to try to remember, it seemed this week was just a huge mess.

"I don't really know how to remember, or what to do." I told her honestly. Bella nodded absently.

"Well we can go through photo albums, and we can talk, I can tell you how we met... or when you proposed..." She trailed off and looked away with pain in her eyes. I hated that look, the thought of hurting her made me ache so horribly, how in the world had i treated her so badly.

"That sounds good." I told her with a genuine smile. "I would really like to remember, even anything. Looking at Bethy and not knowing her past three years is the worst part of this all." I told Bella feeling so exposed. Reaching out tentatively she grasped my hand, her slender fingers slid between my strong ones. Her soft hand against my rough one. Looking at our entwined hands made me think of how fragile and small she really was, and my protective side swelled even more.

"Well okay... um... where would you like to start?" She asked unsure. I shrugged thinking it through.

"Well how about at the beginning, we can go through pictures, as you tell me about how we met, and I'm sure you have stories to tell with certain pictures." Bella smiled and flushed prettily, as she looked on with a thoughtful look, her eyes going glossy and unfocused for several minutes, then she started.

"I was at the grocery store, and me being my clumsy self, i grabbed for an orange and the whole hill of them came crashing down around me. I squealed and covered my head as people stopped and glared at me, some snickered... no one helped me, even a store clerk walked by acting as if he didn't see me. I bent down to start picking them up when you came up behind me. You touched my elbow and i jumped and spun around, standing quickly. You said 'A beautiful woman like you should not be on her hands and knees cleaning up a mess that was not her fault' I blushed as I usually do." She said and her face flushed again, causing me to smile and squeeze her hand reassuringly. "Anyway, I told you it was my fault, and that I grabbed an orange and the rest started to fall. You smiled and pulled me away from the mess, and told me. 'Whoever decided to stack them so unsafely is the ones at fault.' I was so flushed and nervous that I just went along with it...

"But then when you brought me to customer service I thought I might faint... You were vicious James, I had never seen anyone so fierce, and I was so glad that I wasn't the one to upset you." She stopped and smiled sadly. "But the manager apologized profusely, and the one who looked the other way and didn't help was fired." Bella laughed at the memory. "So you helped me with my very free groceries, and stacked them in my truck, I had a rusted out red beast, which you told me right then and there, that after our fifth date, you were going to buy me a new vehicle. I had almost laughed, but you weren't even smiling... you didn't smile much when we first met, and dated, but you were always protective of me." I smiled at her story, but I didn't remember anything, nothing triggered a memory.

"Where is your pictures?" I questioned after a couple moments of silence. Bella's eyes brightened as she stood and retrieved three large albums from the television stand. They were on a low shelf and I guessed it was for Beth's benefit, so she could get to them when she wanted.

Sitting close to my side, Bella started to go through them all, telling me stories, and making us both chuckle, she told me of my proposal, and of our house, she told me how I had bought her a car and personally destroyed the beasts engine, so she had no choice to take it, and it was just after our fifth date, just like I promised.

Bella was tucked into my side by the time we were on our last album, and my arms was draped around her. She was explaining the photo shoot that She, Myself and Bethy had just a month before, several were just of us, and one was of a very passionate looking kiss, like we had forgotten anyone else was there. "We looked very passionate." I murmured. Bella tensed a little in my arms before relaxing once more.

"Very." She murmured her voice husky. After that our silence was full tension, sexual tension. I didn't know what to do, or what she wanted, but I could feel it building between us, and I could hear Bella's breathing become quicker and uneaven, looking down i could see her nipples beading behind her thin night gown, her legs were crossed towards me, her gown had ridden up slightly, showing several inches of bare thigh. I hardened at the sight of her, my night pants thin so thin, you could detect my erection a mile away. Before I could talk myself out of it, I pulled Bella's crossed leg with my free hand and pulled her into my lap towards me, her legs straddling my hips. Bella half gasped half moaned, as I crashed my lips to hers.

It was like sparks were flying from us, electricity coursed though my system. Bella ground herself against my erection, making me his. "Oh Baby you taste so good." I moaned out, she tasted sweet it was a heady feeling.

"I need you, I need you so much." She moaned against me, grinding against me wildly, bucking her hips. I felt so close to exploding in my pants that it would have been embarrassing if I wasn't enjoying it so damn much. I reached between us and under her gown, pleasantly surprised there was no barrier between my hand and her core. I rubbed my thumb over her slick folds and dragged some of that wetness up to her clit, Bella screamed out from my touch, and ground against me more, my cock started to spasm as Bella began to shake, my thumb moved wildly against her clit as my cloth covered hardness pushed against her opening. I wanted to be in her so badly, but I knew I was not ready for that, there was so much I had to figure out, before entering her body again... but damn did I want her, like nothing I had ever felt before. Bella screamed out as her orgasm took over her body, a light sheen of sweat covering her body, and thats all it took for me to follow her over, both of us panting, my arms wrapped slowly around her waist as my head rested on her breastbone. Bella wrapped her arms around my shoulders and rested her chin atop my head. We sat that way for several minutes, our breathing evening out, silence becoming deafening.

"I probably shouldn't have done that." I chuckled against her skin. Bella stiffened against me probably taking what I said wrong. I clung onto her tighter. "I don't regret it, don't even think that. I just know I probably shouldn't have done it, until I remember everything." Bella slowly relaxed in my hold and nodded.

"I know." She said slowly. "But damn did I ever need it." She giggled. I pulled back and seen her face turning scarlet once more. I chuckled again and slowly stood, Bella's legs slid to the floor. She looked at me curiously, questioningly.

I could feel my own face heating and wanted to laugh at that. "I uh... need to clean up." I said looking down pointedly at my crotch. Bella giggled and leaned on her tippy toes, rubbing her lips lightly over my own. "Well it's good to know you finished too." She told me quietly, then flounced away. I groaned and followed behind, shutting the lights off as I went.

I fell asleep quickly in the spare room.

__

"We can get through this James, we can get through anything." Said Bella as I paced back and forth wildly.

"Can we though, I don't think I can ever trust you Bella, not the way you deserve to be trusted, I cant stand the fact that Jacob hangs around you, and the way you hug him, I mean how can I trust you when you practically eye fuck him every time you are together?" Bella looked hurt and tears bloomed in her eyes.

"He's like a brother to me James, you know this, I have known him my whole life, and I barely get to see him anymore, of course I hug him every time I see him, I miss him, he is like my best friend." She said in a strong voice, stronger than I had expected.

"You say that, but it is hard for me to believe." I whisper out, feeling suddenly weary and unsure. I cared for her, and I could not imagine being without her but... "I just keep waiting for you to leave me... to tell me you don't want me." I finally confess, slumping down at the edge of the bed.

Bella's eyes softened and she came forward, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling my face to hers, after giving me a soft kiss she pulls back and looks at my sullen face. I love you James, more than anything in the entire world, the only way you can get rid of me, is if you decide you don't want me." My eyes widened at her words, words she had never spoken before.

"You..." I choked on my words and had to clear my throat. "You love me." My voice trembled and I wanted to slap myself for the weakness.

Bella smiled widely, and nodded, "I love you James, more than anything." I smiled back at her, and pulled her body to mine.

"Oh Baby, you have no idea how good that sounds coming from your lips." I murmur kissing her lips lightly. "And I love you Isabella, more than anything in this world... well ok almost anything." I laughed as I could hear Beth laughing through the door, no doubt Jacob was keeping her busy. Bella smiled and giggled.

I wouldn't want it any other way...

I woke with a start, breathing heavily and I could feel my heart pounding, trying to escape my chest.

Bella's POV

I woke up to Beth climbing into bed at the crack of dawn, I grabbed her and pulled her to me, tickling her sides. Beth began to giggle loudly, and grabbing at my hands. "No Mama Bella no, you goin to make me pee." She giggled. I stopped than and laid back.

"Okay, fiiine, but once your bladder is empty, I am sooo gonna get you again." I warned causing her to giggle more.

"Where is Daddy?" She questioned curiously. I smiled and told her which room he was in. Beth quietly got out of the bed and ran down the hall screaming "Daddy, Daddy, wakey wakey, eggs and bakey." I laughed at her words, something James had taught her while waking me up.

I slowly got up and threw my house coat on, walking downstairs and starting coffee, I could hear James and Beth laughing, causing me to smile. As I thought about last night I touched my fingers to my lips smiling. I knew there was a chance that these could be my last days with him, and regardless of how much my heart may break later, I would take whatever I could get... call me nieve.

Suddenly James was wrapping his arms around me and kissed my neck softly. What are you thinking of?" He question as he, seemingly reluctantly, removed his arms from me. I blushed, as usual and said a small 'nothing' as I started breakfast. I turned to look at James and noticed the very large smile on his face.

"Whats got you in the good mood?" I asked with a smile. James laughed lightly and shrugged.

"I think I remember something." He told me before stuffing a strawberry in his mouth. My eyes widened as I stepped forward.

"Really, what is it, when did you remember?" I asked excitedly.

"I dreamed it, it was an argument between us." I frowned, of course his first memory had to be an argument... geez. "And it ended with our confessing love to each other." My eyes widened again as I smiled brightly at that.

"Ah yes, the Jacob fight." I said on a sigh, James eyes twinkled and he nodded. "That was a doozy, but it was a needed fight, and it ended on a very good note." I said and James nodded.

"I am getting pieces back, and I am so happy for that." He told me as he stepped forward, rubbing my cheek with his thumb. "I may not remember loving you Bella...but" he choked on his words, his eyes misting. "But I feel it, I feel it so strongly." I could feel my own eyes begin to water, but before anymore can be said, we could hear Beth's footsteps running toward us.

"Okay Daddy, I peed, I washed my hands, and I even bwushed my teeth." James smiled and turned around to catch her.

"Good job Bethy." He murmured while kissing her cheek.

I smiled and a little flicker of hope ran through me. Maybe, just maybe, he would choose me.

****

Reviews everyone... Please! I hope ya enjoy!


	7. Ch6 Flashbacks and Furry Critters!

**Stephenie Meyer Owns It ALL I just like to mess around with the Characters!**

**Ok first off I just want to say I am sooooo sorry for how long it has taken for me to update, I am going to finish all my stories, I promise, But I have been so focused on my own novel, that I have been lacking in this Department... **

**Ok now I have to say something else, I don't mind constructive criticism, heck, I want it, it helps better my writing, but I have zero tolerance, for blatantly rude people who want nothing more than to lash out at me mostly for the simple fact that I don't make the Characters the same as they would be in the Twilight Novels... if they were, then it would be like re writing Twilight, and it would end exactly the same... Im not here to re write twilight, I just like the Characters and all there sexyness, and I don't have a beta which means, there will be mistakes, mishaps, and spelling errors... I apologize for that, buuut I also am not getting a Beta, When I do a Chapter, I want to get it up now, not wait around for someone else to edit it... So I hope you all can handle that!**

**Anywho, I hope you Enjoy my next Chapter!**

**Chapter 6: Flashbacks and Furry Critters**

James POV

I spent the morning laughing at Bella and Bethy, they had a very funny routine, one that I was part of a well... before I had amnesia. It started with the pancake song, and then the crazy amount of bubbles they created for Bethy's bubble bath, they made mountains, and beards on there faces, I had never imagined that my Daughter could be that comfortable with any woman, other than her Mother... it was a beautiful thing.

My work had called, asking me for an update on my amnesia, and I told them I still remember nothing, except for a dream. Lucas, my boss, had decided to keep me off of work until I made a full recovery... I just hoped I eventually would.

By noon, Bethy was practically vibrating in her seat, waiting to go to the petting zoo. Bella told me it was one of Bethy's favorite places to go, so we made a habit of going there at least once a month. So we packed up some snacks for a small picnic afterwards and headed out the door.

As soon as we walked through the front gate, my Daughter was off like a rocket, with Bella hot on her heels, there were so many different animals in there, some small some massive, but Bethy's favorite one was a small white rabbit. She just kept petting it and talking to it like it was her best friend. "I am gonna go out on a limb and guess this is her favorite." I whispered into Bella's ear as Bethy sat on the ground with her hand through the top of the cage.

"Hmmm well you might be on to something." She joked back. "Actually, we talked about buying her a rabbit... just... before your accident, but never made a final decision yet." Bella looked away, not meeting my eyes again. I cursed myself once more for my amnesia.

"Well I think it would be safe to say the final decision is made." I whispered to Bella once more. She looked up at me, her eyes wide, and doubtful. "I care about you Bella, regardless of my memory loss, and I don't think I could live without you in my life." Bella gave me a watery smile, before looking away.

"Well I think the first thing you can do is talk to Victoria, and you can figure out where you stand with her." Bella said, her body going rigid. "Then we will try to get your memory back." She turned her watery eyes to me once more, her gaze sad. "I need your memory Back JJ, I need you to remember me... to remember us." Her last word was choked out. I nodded and wrapped my arm around her, pulling her slight body into my side.

After thoroughly petting the rabbit, we walked to a nearby park, and set up our little picnic. Bethy scarfed down a sandwich, and took off to the swings a couple yards away, where there were several other children playing.

"Damn watching her play on her own like that, running to the playground makes me so angry that I forget her last couple years." Bella reached over and grabbed my hand, running soothing circles over my knuckles.

"You will remember in time, I know you will... I ... I can feel it, already you have remembered a little, you will remember everything, I know it." Her eyes were so sincere, so sure about the outcome, it made me feel more sure about the outcome too.

Bethy played for over an hour, her laugh carried over to us, washing over me, making my happy mood, making it even brighter. I lay on my back and stared above me, the sky blue, and the branches of a nearby tree swayed gently in the wind. Bella, was reading a book beside me... and thats when it happened. My head started to feel heavy, my vision blurry.

_And then there was Bella, snuggled beside me, kissing my lips gently, her hair down, combing my hands through her chestnut locks._

"_I love you so much James, I don't think I could ever be without you." She murmured as she pulled back, her eyes watery. "I need you to be careful on this job... I feel like something is wrong, like your going to get hurt... just come back to me okay." I ran my thumb over her cheek, and kissed her forehead._

"_I will always come back to you Bella, you are as much a part of me as Bethy... your essential, indispensable... necessary, for me to survive." Once again Bella's eyes teared up and I leaned in to kiss her again._

"_Daddy, Daddy, I'm hungry." I looked over in time, to see my Daughter jump on us both, Bella quickly dried her eyes, then grabbed a hold of Bethy to tickle her..._

I jumped up quickly, as my vision cleared. Bella looked up from her book, eyes shocked from my sudden movement. "I remember the last time we were here... it was just before my last mission, and you were worried something was going to go wrong... like you knew something would go wrong." Bella's put her book down and leaned forward, a big smile on her face.

"Well maybe next time, you will believe me." She teased lightly. "I'm so glad your starting to remember." I laughed out loud, startling myself, I just felt so light, so free, so excited that it looked like my life was sliding back into place.

"I am too, so damn glad, but I wish it would happen all at once, not just little pieces, it's frustrating." Bella nodded and smiled sadly, she opened her mouth to say more, but was cut off by a gut wrenching sob. Bella and I jumped up at the same time, and ran towards the park, where Bethy was laying on her side, her arm bent at an odd angle. She was trying to get up, so I yelled out for her to stay still, or she would hurt it worse. She was laying below the monkey bars, and had obviously fallen off of them. I was so scared, and that fear turned into anger. As I scooped Bethy into my arms, I turned that anger onto Bella. As we walked to the car, I asked. "Why the hell did you tell me she was fine to go by herself, why the hell did I believe such a lie." Bella stared straight ahead, not looking at me, and keeping quiet.

I carefully put Bethy in the back seat, and buckled her in. She was red faced, and silently crying, her face a mask of pain. I closed the door and turned on Bella. "Well what the fuck do you have to say for yourself... huh?" Bella shook her head, and crossed her arms.

"This isn't the time or the place to get upset James, I know your scared, but stop trying to take it out on me, I don't deserve it." I let out a low growl and turned away to walk to the drivers side door. I drove quickly and quietly to the emergency, stewing in my anger, and pissed that Bella could just shut me down like that, like I was nothing.

Bella's POV

I could practically feel James' anger beside me, as the silence stretched out, poor Bethy whimpering in the back seat, trying to be strong, just like her Daddy. I knew why he was angry, because he was scared for his Daughter, upset he couldn't protect her... and who better to take it out on, than the woman he could barely remember. We let Bethy play there all the time, she was good on the Monkey Bars, but unfortunately, shit happens, and we can't place children in big plastic bubbles. I was mentally preparing myself for James rage, when the car jerked to a stop in front of the Emergency doors. "You go ahead with Bethy, I will park the car." I told him, as he sat there staring straight ahead. With a grunt, he jumped out, and gently pulled Bethy out of the back.

I climbed over the console, to park the car, then quickly ran in, remembering her Medical Card was in my purse. I ran up just as he pulled his wallet out, to most likely look for the card, and pulled it out of my purse wallet. "Here, it's right here." I announced, before he could get frustrated for not finding it. James looked up and quickly grabbed it from my hand, without so much of a thanks. I stamped down my own angry response, this was not the time or the place to have a bitch fit, so instead I opted to call Victoria, to let her know what was going on...

"Hello." Came Victoria's voice. I cringed with how she would react.

"Hey Victoria, it's Bella... Listen we are at emerg..."

"Oh my god, what the fuck happened to my daughter." She screeched out.

"She fell off the Monkey Bars, I think she may have broken her arm."

"How in the hell could you be so irresponsible." She bellowed out. I could feel tears spring to my eyes, I was catching shit from both sides, and I could not handle it much longer.

"Ok Victoria, I'm hanging up now." I said in the sweetest tone I could muster, before hanging up.

I turned in time to see James carry Beth through some swinging doors... I felt torn, I wanted to go with him, with Beth... but for the first time since the beginning of our relationship, I didn't know where I stood. Would I be crossing some sort of line if I went with them, or would James want me there. I ran my hands over my face, scrubbing away the uncertainty, and sucked it up. I know Bethy would want me there. So with that I walked through the doors, and quickly caught up to there retreating forms. We walked into a spacious room that was obviously meant for children. There were books, and stuffed animals, a television with cartoons. Once James settled Bethy on the Bed, she started watching the television.

He turned to me, and motioned to the door we had just entered, then turned and told Bethy he would we would be right outside. I followed him out, not knowing what to expect, but squared my shoulders. "Listen, I'm sorry about earlier... but I think maybe you should go, I will call you later when I know what's what." I could feel my eyes water, as the hurt washed through me. I nodded mutely and turned to leave, but before I could even take one step, Victoria burst through the swinging doors.

"What in the Fuck, did you do to my Daughter, and how dare you hang up on me Bella, don't you ever hang up on me again." I clenched my teeth together, feeling like a punching bag, both treating me like I had placed her directly in harms way.

"She had an accident in a playground Victoria, its not like I personally attacked her, and as for hanging up on you, I refuse to let you talk down to me, or treat me like I am personally responsible, that is why I hung the phone up." I had to speak through my teeth, as I pulled my tears back with all the strength I could muster. I then turned to James, who was staring at me, and said. "That goes for both of you." in a dead calm voice. With that I walked away, calling a cab as I went.

James POV

My shoulders slumped as Bella walked away. She was right, dammit I was treating her like it was her fault, logically I knew it wasn't I knew it was an accident... but I needed someone to blame, to be angry at, and I didn't even think about it, until Victoria showed up, treating Bella the same way, thats when I realized I was so damn wrong... and so was Victoria.

"Damn it James, what the fuck happened." She yelled at me. "I expect my daughter to be safe with you." Her body was shaking, tears in her eyes, I knew how she felt, I felt the same way.

"It was an accident, she was playing on the handle bars and must have slipped. Come here." I pulled Victoria into a comforting hug, hoping to calm myself to... but it did nothing for me, all I wanted was Bella here to help support... why did I ask her to leave.

"I want to see my baby." She whispered into my chest. I let her go and stepped back, grabbing the door handle I opened it.

"Mommy." Bethy cried. "My arm hurts so bad Mommy, make it stop." Victoria ran into the room, in full Mommy mode, making me feel like a leper for suggesting she get parenting classes... she really was an amazing, loving, Mother... Just like she was an amazing, loving Wife... what had changed, why had she ended our Marriage.

I was snapped out of my reverie from my Daughters voice. "Daddy, where is Mama Bella, I want Mama Bella too?" She question with a sad tone, one that made my stomach clench uncomfortably.

"Daddy asked her to go home, I... didn't think there would be enough room." Bethy's lips trembled, but she just nodded and looked away. Right at this moment, more than ever, I wish I could remember the love between my Daughter and Bella, so I would know when something like this happens, whether or not she would want her around... I have really messed up, thinking Bethy would only want her Mommy and Daddy... I was so completely wrong.

Three hours later Bethy was walked between Victoria and Myself, with a sucker in one hand, and a pink cast on her other arm, she had a smile on her face that would waver every once in awhile. We walked to my car, that Bella had left behind, I was thankful for the spare keys in my wallet, since I had forgotten to take the set from her.

"Do you want to come home with Me, or stay with Daddy and Bella." Victoria asked Bethy as she squatted in front of her. Bethy bit her lip with indecision then looked up at Victoria.

"I wanna go with Daddy, Mama Bella will want to know how I am... and I wanna show her my pink cassed." she decided. Victoria smiled and nodded, hugging Bethy tight.

"Okay Baby, but if you need me, you call okay... I don't care what time it is, or when." Bethy nodded and kissed her Mom on the cheek. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Mommy." Bethy said before softly patting her Mother's back. I helped Bethy put her seat belt on, even though she complained the whole time... I needed to have a long chat with Bella tonight... and an make an apology that run a mile long...

**OK there ya go, hope you liked! Review Please! :D**


	8. Ch7 Apologies and More Memories!

**Hey ACULLEN4EVER... tried messaging you back but your messaging is disabled! LOL so uh yes I am writing another chapter haha! Hope you enjoy!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns it all!**

Chapter 7: Apologies and More Memories!

James POV

I carefully removed Bethy's seat belt, and picked her up. She had fallen asleep as soon as I started driving towards home. She looked so fragile and small in my arms, and I wanted nothing more than to wrap her in bubble wrap and carry her around for the rest of her life. I knew it was ridiculous, and I also knew that accidents happen... but I sure in the hell didn't like them happening to my little girl.

I pushed the doorbell, and waited for Bella to open the door, with my hands full, I couldn't unlock it myself, not without jostling my angel around.

Bella opened it seconds later, and stepped back, letting me through. She gave me a sad smile, and closed the door behind me. "I'll be right back." I murmured, and Bella nodded, walking in the direction of the living room, as I brought Bethy up the stairs. I tucked her in lightly, and made sure her broken arm, lay above the blankets so it didn't get tangled. I left her door open so I could hear if she wakes up, Carlisle had given her a shot of something, so I figured it would most likely not happen... but just in case.

When I got back to the living room, Bella was sitting comfortably on the couch, with a book in her hands, and a bottle of water ticked beside her. "Hey." I said quietly as I sat down beside her. Bella looked up and gave me a tight smile, laying the book down on the arm rest beside her. I turned to face her head on, and took a deep breath. "Look I am just so fuckin sorry for how I treated you today at the emergency, you are the last person I should be lashing out at... and when Vicky did the same, I realized right then and there, how very wrong I was." Bella gave me a small smile, and grabbed my hand closest to her.

"I know you didn't mean to lash out, I understand it was hard today, feeling so damn helpless... but you need to remember that I love her too, and even though you may not remember, I have spent the last year and a half of my life with her too. I felt just as awful and helpless as you did." She closed her eyes, as if collecting her thoughts, then continued. "Today I stood in that emergency room, as you walked Beth through the doors, and for the first time since our relationship started I didn't know where I belonged." She looked sad, and as lost as I had felt just days before.

I pulled Bella over to me, with that hand holding mine, and plopped her in my lap. Her side to my front, her legs draped over my thighs. I held her to me, tightly. "You should have been in that room with us, I never should have asked you to leave... and the second you were gone I regret my decision. Bethy wanted you there, and I wanted you there, I am truly, very sorry with how it happened... how I reacted."

I could feel her body relax into me, her tension leaving her body, which help remove my own. "James... could you just, I don't want to be alone tonight, I just... I need you to hold me." Her voice was so unsure, and I didn't give her time to second guess herself. I nodded and let her up, then followed her down the hallway to her bedroom... to our bedroom.

Bella's POV

I grabbed James raggedy t shirt and brought it with me to the bathroom, to change in there, I felt as nervous as I had the first time we had shared a bed. When I came back out, James was removing his pants, his shirt was gone. I quickly ducked my head feeling horribly shy, even though I had seen him in less than his boxers hundreds of times before... this just felt different.

I crawled into bed the same time James did, and he quickly pulled me against him, his strong powerful arms, enveloping me. I sighed in relief, and fell asleep, a lot quicker than I wanted to... I just hadn't slept properly in weeks, so I couldn't help it.

James POV

_The dinner was going amazing, Bella had the most amazing dress on, it was a beautiful blue, that dipped low in the back, and hit mid thigh. The minute I had seen her in it, I wanted to forgo supper and take her home with me... tuck her into a thick potato sack so no one else can ogle her._

_I forked a piece of the chocolate dessert, and lifted it to Bella's lips. Her face flushed beautifully, before she opened, and slowly pulled it into her mouth a small moan escaping her lips. I could feel my erection pulsing, and my nose flared, I needed this woman, I needed to experience every part of her. It had been close to a month since we had started seeing each other, and it was date number three. We had of course spent time with each other going to parks, and walks... but I didn't consider those dates... but going to dinner and dressing up, was definitely a date. _

_I had yet to do more than kiss this beautiful woman across from me. We had several very heated kisses, but I wanted to be a true gentleman. But I had a feeling that the gentleman thing was about to come to a close, because I needed her, even just to hold her in my arms while we slept... I needed something._

_I leaned over and spoke quietly. "Stay with me tonight, let me hold you Bella." Her eyes widened and she flushed beautifully, I was a little afraid she would turn me down, but before I could think too much about that, she bit into her bottom lip, and nodded sweetly. I breathed a sigh of relief, and stood up abruptly, Bella gave a small giggle, as I threw more than enough money on the table, and grabbed her hand, bolting for the door._

…_._

_I handed her my old college t-shirt, wanting to see her in it, and knew it would cover her enough, I then threw on a pair of pajama bottoms, as she walked to the bathroom shyly to change. I was so nervous, and I knew she was too. I didn't know if we would make love, or if I would just hold her beautiful body close to mine... but either way, the fact that I would have her in my bed, her hair splayed across my pillow, was a wonderful feeling. I crawled into the bed and crossed my arms behind my head waiting for Bella. _

_I know I groaned when she finally opened the door, the shirt was amazing on her, and I swore to myself she would wear it whenever I was not around, it was hers, along with my beating heart. "Your beautiful." I murmured, as she crawled in daintily beside me. She said a small thank you as she lay down beside me... too damn far away. Before she could get comfortable, I put my hand under her neck, and the other on her hip, and pulled her to me, so close there wasn't a breath of space between us. "Let me hold you." I murmured. Bella stiffened for less than a second, and then she relaxed against me, her hand resting on my chest. I traced circles in her bare hip, and kissed her hair lightly... that's when I knew that we were not having sex tonight, and that I couldn't care less... I also knew, that I would love her for the rest of my life._

…_.._

_I could feel something covering me, and moving against my friggin painful erection, and I thought I would explode at any second if it kept up, a soft feminine moan made my eyes pop open. Bella had one of her legs wrapped around my hip, her little hands fisting my muscle shirt, her eyes closed tightly, her mouth open slightly. I groaned as I realized she was asleep... asleep and horny. I boldly grabbed her ass, and pulled her even closer to my hardness, I knew I needed to wake her up, I couldn't do anything with her while she slept, no matter how good she felt, I just hoped she would not stop._

"_Bella.. Bella baby, wake up." I gripped her ass tighter, causing her to moan loud and long, then her eyes cracked open, and her movements stopped, her eyes widened and even though it was dark, I knew she was blushing. _

"_Oh no, I am so sorry." She murmured, and tried to pull away." I held her against me, not ready to let her move._

"_Baby don't ever feel sorry for being turned on." I murmured before kissing her roughly. Bella gasped and I used that opportunity to sweet my tongue into her mouth, I wasn't sure if she would tell me to stop, or to go, but I sure in the hell wanted her to know that I liked what she had been doing. _

_Bella moaned loudly, and wrapped her arms around my neck tightly, her hands in my hair, I took that as a 'hell yes lets make out', and rolled over to pin her beneath me... _

I ground myself against her, chanting Bella's name like a mantra, I could hear Bella whispering something in my ear, but couldn't understand it. I started to slow my movements, things started to change around me, getting darker, I blinked a couple times and realized, we were so not in my apartment... we were in Bella's house... our house. I groaned as Bella's words registered. She was definitely beneath me, her legs snugly around me. Her hands were in my hair, and she was whispering for me to wake up.

I could feel my erection throbbing, cradled a against her core. "Oh fuck, I am so sorry Bella, did I hurt you?" I asked panicked. Bella groaned and lifted her hips slightly.

"No." She panted, breathlessly. "No hurting, feels so damn good." She was close, I knew it, and dammit so was I. I was torn between the dream, the memory, and the here and now. Beautiful Bella laying below me, needing a release. So I lowered myself again, grinding against her. My hands cradling her head, my eyes locked with hers.

"I dreamed of you, or had a memory..." I told her quietly as I ground against her in a quick steady pace, Bella's nails were clenching my back. "It was the first night we spent together..." I was panting heavily now.

"Oh James, I need you." Bella murmured her body shaking. "Please JJ I need you inside me, oh please." She was practically weeping in my arms, and at that moment I could deny the woman nothing. I sat up and pulled Bella's panties off, as she quickly removed her shirt. Her body was stunning, and so familiar, I knew this body, I knew what she liked, and what made her squirm. I was reaching for my boxers, when I heard a scream from the other room. My eyes widened as I remembered my daughters freshly broken arm. Bella and I jumped up together, and she threw her shirt back on. "I'll go in there first, you try to um... tame the beast." She let out a little breathy laugh and took off down the hallway. I looked down and scolded my swollen member, while grabbing a pair of pajama pants, and a shirt.

By the time I got into Beth's room, she was back to sleep, holding onto Bella's hand like there was no tomorrow. I smiled at the picture in front of me, and crawled into the other side of the bed, and fell asleep with my two amazing girls.

**There you go, I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Review Please!**


	9. Ch10 Sorting Through!

**Stephenie owns it all! And sorry it's been for... Ever since I last updated! But hey I'm still here! **

Chapter 10: Sorting Through!

James POV.

_Bethy was sitting at my parents kitchen table, with presents all over it and a crown on her head that read "4 year old princess" She was opening a big box, her eyes shining brightly. There were a bunch of us surrounding her, drowning in her sweet joy. Bella was beside me, clinging to my hand tightly._

_"Oh I hope she likes it." She whispered nervously, I smiled and squeezed her hand._

_"She will love it baby." I assured her, as the last piece of fancy wrapping paper hit the floor and Bethy squealed loudly._

_"Oh Mama Bella! I love it I love it!" She yelled, hoping off the chair and running towards us, a beautiful homemade photo album clutched in her small hands. She hugged Bella tightly, raining kisses all over her face. Then ran back to her chair to open more._

_"See I told ya!" I said smugly, as she looked up at me with watery eyes. "Our Daughter adores you." Bella's eyebrows scrunched adorably and whispered 'our daughter' I smiled widely and squeezed her closer to me. "Yes ours, you have become as much a mother to her as Vicki, and you love her so much, there is no other title I would give you! Step Mom just isn't enough!" A tear leaked from her eye and I wiped it away with the pad of my thumb._

_"Thank you." She murmured. "You just gave me the most precious gift." She added, pulling me in for a soft, memorable kiss, I loved my girls, so very much._

I woke with a start, jumping slightly, my right arm completely numb. Bella was sleeping on it, and my sweet Bethy was sleeping on Bella's arm. A smile took over my face, as I remembered more of my past. She really was just like a 2nd Mommy to my daughter.

I slowly eased out of bed, having to relieve myself, and walked to the kitchen. The hardwood floor cold on my bare feet. I quickly started the coffee, and then pulled out the stuff for bacon and eggs. As the bacon crackled and popped, I could hear the girls moving around upstairs. Then Bella came down, holding Bethy's uninjured hand. Bethy had tears in her eyes, and I knew my poor angel was hurting, I quickly got her a pill for the pain, that my father had prescribed, and a glass of water.

She slowly took the pill and sat down in front of her food. "Oh Bethy I'm so sorry your in pain." I murmured, kissing her cheek. She nodded and took a small bite of her toast before the tears started to fall. My heart clenched uncontrollably, and I slowly lifted her into my arms, trying not to jostle her poor arm. She cried into my shoulder as Bella rubbed her back.

"Daddy, I think I want Mommy." She cried harder."I'm sorry." She then whimpered.

"Hey don't be sorry baby girl, it's okay to want Mommy, I reassured her. I was about to grab the phone but Bella was already there.

Bella's POV

I felt so bad for Bethy, as soon as I woke, And seen her grimace, I knew it was bad, I helped her through her morning routine, as she fought off the tears. Then when she asked for her Mommy my gut clenched, and as much as I wanted to be the one to help her I knew Victoria could do what I couldn't.

"Is everything okay?" Came Victoria's panicked voice.

"Bethy needs you, her arm is very sore, and no one but Mommy will do." I said quietly, so not to disturb James and Bethy's moment.

"Oh my poor girl, okay I'll be there in just a minute." She said hanging up quickly.

I walked over to James and rubbed my sweet girls back."Mommy will be here in just a minute okay sweetheart."

Bethy sniffed, and turned her said eyes to Bella. "Thank you Mama, I love you."

"Oh sweety pie, I love you too." There was a hard knock at the door, and I quickly disarmed the alarm and opened it. Victoria was in her pj's with her hair a mess, and slippers on her feet. The first time I had ever seen her so messy, it was humbling to see that even she had her days.

Victoria scooped Bethy up while cooing to her, and kissing her cheeks and nose. "I'm here baby girl, Mommy is here." Bethy's sobbing turned to hiccups as she burrowed into her Mom as best she could.

James stepped forward and kissed Bethy's exposed cheek."I'll stop by tomorrow, and she just took a pill, and didn't eat much at all, so maybe crackers and soup."He handed Victoria the bottle of prescription pills, and we said goodbye.

James sat down at the kitchen table head in hands, he was distraught, and I didn't know what to say, so instead I walked behind him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, kissing his neck. We stayed that way for awhile, I was about to pull away, but James grabbed my hands and held them there, the only action to let me know he needed the comfort.

"Just think in 3 weeks she will be getting everyone to sign it so she can keep it forever. " I murmured into his hair. James gave a little snort and nodded.

"Your right, it's just so hard to see my girl in pain, I feel so helpless!" He growled.

"I know JJ it really does suck to see her in so much pain, but in an hour she will feel better when the pain pill kicks in." James nodded and let me go, then he slowly stood, and turned around, wrapping his arms around me snuggly.

"Thank you for the support beautiful! " I could feel myself blush, and leaned closer against him, the night before coming back to me with a blast of awareness and heat, how close he was to giving me what I begged for, I had been so turned on, when he had pinned me to the sheets, grinding against me, chanting my name, the memory he was having of our first sleepover, it was intense, the midnight wake up, the way I was grinding against him so wantonly.

The dream I was having before he woke me that long ago night was of him, ravishing me, making love to me, then when he spoke my name, and brought me out of my dream, I was so embarrassed by the way I had draped myself over him, until he told me never to be sorry for being turned on. That was a wake up call for me, being a sexual creature was not a bad thing, and I never apologized again.

"What are you thinking about?"James questioned still holding me. I felt a little embarrassed, he was seeking comfort and I was getting turned on. My famous blush creeped over my cheeks and I kept it hidden in his shoulder.

"Umm nothing?" I said more of a question than an answer. James pulled back to look at me, a single wonderfully sculpted eyebrow raised, mocking my untruth. I sighed and groaned. "I was thinking about last night, and the first night we spent together." James's nose flared and he pulled md closer, his hardness pushing against my stomach.

"I only remember some of the first night, but I remember all of last night." He murmured, leaning lower, he roughly kissed my lips, and nipped at them. The moan that left my mouth froze us both in place, I had missed that kiss, the brutal frenzied kiss that both shocked and pleased me every time. "Damn that was sexy." James murmured before pulling me into him once more. Then slowly he slid his hot hands down over my boxer covered backside, before lifting me. I instinctively wrapped my legs around him, then our lips attacked each other, as James stumbled up the stairs to our room.

He threw me to the bed and practically leaped on top of me. "JJ you feel so good against me." I breathed, as he put his full weight on me, it was always so much more intense when he did this, letting me feel every inch of his body against my own.

"Tell me Bella, tell me about our first sleepover." He breathed, kissing my neck. "Please, I need to know." He begged.

I groaned, tuning my hands over his muscled back and arms, my legs wrapped around his narrow hips. "You woke me up, from my dream, a dream of us together making love..." I moaned as he scraped his teeth across my neck. "At first I was embarrassed, but your grip on my ass and your words made me feel... Oh god JJ." I gasped, his rough hands reached down below my shorts grasping my bare ass just as he had almost 2 years before.

"Made you feel what baby?" James asked, before taking my earlobe between his teeth.

I let out a sharp gasp, and held him more firmly to me, my mind scattered. "Made me feel special, hot, breathless, unashamed by my actions." I could barely breath as James ground his erection against me, his hands still clamped firmly on my bottom. I pulled at his shirt frantically, needing his skin on mine. "Shirt James...now." I rasped. He quickly pulled back, and tore it off, as I made quick work of my own.

James POV

I looked down at Bella's beautiful naked breasts, and couldn't help but to lower my mouth to those beautiful mounds. She was moaning and writhing beneath me. Her hair a mess of curls around her head. "Did we make love that night?"I questioned, wanting to know every detail. Bella thrashed below me, as I nibbled on her stomach, dipping my tongue into her belly button. She grabbed my hair, forcing my head lower, or at least trying, shy Bella to horny to be shy anymore.

But I stopped and looked up, waiting for her answer, it took her a few to get her bearings, but finally she buffed and shook her head."No, we made out like a couple teenagers till wee hours of the morning, we explored each others bodies until we were so exhausted we passed out... Oh my Goddess... passed out wrapped up in each others arms." She gasped as I lowered myself and ran my teeth lightly over her covered core. She was so wet that the shorts were damp, and I was damn near undone with luster.

"Did I taste you... here." I murmured as I ran my thumb under her shorts and panties, right over her pussy lips, the liquid heat coating my digit. She gasped again, breathy and shaky she looked me in the eyes, and nodded her head. I groaned at the thought of tonguing her beautiful pussy. Unable to stop myself I grabbed a hold of the last two items of clothing she was wearing, and tore them down her smooth legs, then like a thirsty man, I dove in and picked up all the delicious honey she had to offer. Bella let out a startled cry before grabbing my hair and holding me to her.

I knew exactly how she liked it, my brain may not let me remember but subconsciously, I knew exactly how to bring her to orgasm with my mouth, my hands, and so that's what I did the rest of the day, I explored Bella's beautiful body, every single inch, until she fell asleep from orgasm exhaustion, I pulled her limp and satisfied body against me, my hard as a rock erection painful, she begged me to let her explore me... but I wanted it to be all about her. As I drifted off to sleep, I realized that that didn't bother me, not one bit.

Bella's POV

I woke up sometime during the night feeling incredibly satisfied and sore, I smiled remembering the way James explored me. I felt slighted though, because I so desperately wanted to repay the delicious favor. Soon. I told myself, soon his memories will be whole and my James will be completely mine once more.

But a small niggling doubt was in the back of my head, full of what if... well then if James chose to be with Victoria than I would take the time I have and make the most of it.

With that my eyes closed and I started to drift off to sleep with the love of my life by my side. For now.

**There ya go! Review please!**


End file.
